Rescatandote
by Kyurem 243
Summary: Cuando sufres la perdida de alguien especial,la tristeza y el dolor parecen ro solo algo puede alejarlos y es el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola se que estan pensado ¿porque escribo un lucky si a mi me gusta el special? pues la verdad soy 7-10 special,2-10 lucky y el1-10 es misterio si no te gusta el lucky sera mejor que te apartes,pero para que no estalles,les dire que Yellow solo le pertenece a Red en todos mis fic.Y sin nada mas que decir aqui va**

Papa soltero:

-Vamos señorita uno mas,ven vamos...-decia una doctora a una Yellow sudorosa y jadeante-sera mejor que puje o si no el señor Red se nos desmayara aqui.

El solo alcanzo a gruñir en respuesta,no le daba asco de todo lo que estaba viendo,simplemente no podia saber como os demas padres estan tan tranquilos cuando sus mujeres estan dando a luz.

Era extraño como todo habia iniciado,no se puede decir que las demas personas pensarian que pudieran ser el uno para el otro.,pues Red era muy distraido y no se dava cuenta de los sentimientos de Yellow,a pesar de que ella intentaba todo puede suceder tras una noche de varias copas,donde a la mañana siguiente despertaron uno a un lado del otro,puesto que con esta noche el se habia dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia por su amiga,entoces iniciaron su relacion en el maximo secreto posible,escondiendose de todos,cuidando de que nadie viera cuando cada uno de ellos no dormia en su departamento y que nadie los viera juntos en muhas ocasiones.

Obiamente su relacion secreta(ya todo Kanto sabia que ellos 2 eran pareja) iba a dar un giro espeluznante con la noticia de que Yellow estaba embarazada,en su vida el campeon de Kanto nunca habia estado tan feliz como aqella vez,tanto que se caso con ella casi al dia siguiente,tanto que aceptaba sin rechistar tener que llevarla a citas con la ginecologa,aguantar todos sus cambios de hormonas y claro cumplir con todos sus antojos y que antojos cuado en el quinto mes a Yellow le entro un deseo que nadie en el mundo pensaria que tendria...

Y ahora estaba ahi en el hospital,esperando que u primogenito viniera al mundo,claro que como todo papa primerizo estaba comvertido en un manojo de nervios vivientes.

-¡Uno mas señorita! ¡Ya lopuedo ver!-Exclamaba la doctora-bien,ya Viene...

Red cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar un potente grito de Yellow y enntonces ese grito se transformo en un llanto,no esperen...no se transformo,el llanto se sumo al grito mudo de Yellow.

Abrio los ojos de inmediato y pudo ver un vulto ensangrentado en las manos de la doctora,una enorme sonrisa ilumino el rostro del campeon y casi se puso a dar saltos de alegria.

-Es un niño,Yellow,es un niño...-le dijo Red acercandose a ella y besandole en la frente-tenemos un niño.

-Espere señor Red-le detuvo la doctora-aun falta otro.

-¡¿Que?!-Red pregunto asombrado ante el comentario de la doctora.

-Felizidades,ustedes tendran gemelos.

Red no podia ser mas feliz

Despues de varios jadeos y pujes de Yellow finalmente el pequeño...no esperen un segundo no es un pequeeño es una pequeña.

-Una niña,Yellow se parece a ti-Red tenia lagrimas de alegria y Yellow tambien.

-Red...-Yellow,con lagrimas en los ojos miraba a Red-acercate porfavor.

Red se acerco a su esposa pues no parecia bien del todo y cuando se acerco Yellow le dijo.

-Amor...no importa lo que me pase,prometeme que tu y los bebes seran felices...no importa como lo sean...siempre los amare...a ustedes...las personas que mas quiero en el mundo.

-Yellow...¿de que hablas?.

-Adios Red...recuerda que...los amo...-despues de que Yellow terminara de decir sus palabras con tanta debilidad,ella cero los ojos lentamente.

-¡Yellow! ¡Yellow!,porfavor no te...¡Yellow! ¡Doctora!-Red comenzo a gritar de miedo.

-No puede ser...Señor tendra que salir de es muy delicado.

-¿Que le ocurre?

-Esta sufriendo una tiene que salir de aqui.

-No,no la dejare,tengo que estar a su lado,me necesita.

Dos enfermeras se encargaron de sacar a Red de la no podia creer lo que estaba pasadando,rezaba para que Yellow pudiera salvarse pues no solo lo dejaria a el,tambien a sus hijos recien nacidos ¿como vivirian sabiendo que su madre murio cuando ellos nacieron? ¿como creceran sin una mama? .Lo unico que salia d su rostro eran lagrimas mientras caia de rodillas en el piso fuera de la habitacion.

Despues de unos minutos la doctora salio de la inmediatamente se levanto y corrio hacia ellla.

-Dotora ¿que paso co Yellow? ¿Esta bien?.

-Ella...cuando tratabamos de salvarla...sufrio un paro en el corazon y...ella...lo sieno mucho.

Red se quedo sin palabras y con una mirada su unico persona habia salvado años persoa con la que compartio tantas habia ido de su lado para siempre.

-Yellow...lo siento...si no me hubiera enamorado de ti...seguirias viva...-se lamentaba mientras salian mas lagrimas de su despues escucho unos pasos muy trataba de una de las enfermeras.

-Eso es..-Red alzo el rostro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Curiosamente,los muertos siemre nos dejan algo de ellos-dijo la doctora tomando a los bebes en sus brazos-y en este caso...

Red se le acerco lentamente,aun le brillaban lagrimas en su rostro,cuando se acerco lo suficiente a la doctora,esta le entrego a los 2 pequeños como si fueran un objeto de cristal que pudieran pequeños sonrieron al sentir los brazos de su padre,y con esas sonrisas provoco que a Red se le arrugo el corazon y unas lagrimas mojaron la frente de los bebes.

-Se parecen tanto a su madre...dare mi vida por ustedes...mi vivo recuerdo de Yellow...-les susurro ,besandole con delicadeza la frente de cada uno-Los amo tanto...Orange y Amber.

**No puedo creer que mi capitulo me hiciera llorar TnT**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

¿Como me mataran fanaticos del specialshipping?

**Pues yo no tengo la respuesta...**

**NOTA: Orange(se parece a Red,pero el es rubio y sus ojos son rojos como los de el) Amber(su cabellos es los ojos parece a Yellow.**

**Chao. TnT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola estoy devuelta con este nuevo proyecto que he oído que no hay muchos luckyshipping en español y me alegra ser uno de los pocos y espero que pueda inspirar a mas gente a escribirlos.Y si nada mas que decir aquí va:**

Cuidando a 2 pequeños angelitos:

-¡Papa,papa despierta!-dijo una niña de 4 años ,de cabello negro y ojos ámbares con una cola de caballo,mientras movía a su papa que estaba en su cama durmiendo.

-5 horas mas Amber-Se quejo Red volteándose hacia el otro lado.

-Pero papi,ya son las 8:30 AM.

Red inmediatamente se levanto de golpe y muy asustado.

-¡Ya es muy tarde!,Amber ¿Donde esta Orange?

-Esta dormido en su habitación.

-¡Dormido! y porque o lo despertaste!

-Trate de despertarlo pero me dijo que en 5 horas mas.

-¡5 horas mas! ¿En que mundo vive?.Ve a la mesa y espéranos por favor,por lo que veo ya te preparaste.

-Si-Amber llevaba puesto ya su uniforme se fue al comedor a esperar que su padre despertara a su se dirigió a la habitación de Orange y vio que estaba dormido igual que Red antes de que Amber o despertara.

Se dirigió lentamente y con lo mas delicado posible abrió las cortinas de la habitación.

-¡AHHH EL SOL! ¡APAGALO! ¡APAGALO!-gritaba el rubio de ojos rojos tapándose con su cobija azul con dibujos de pichus cuando sintió como la luz del sol llegaba a sus ojos con rapidez pues Red separo las cortinas rápidamente.

-Orange es hora de ir a la escuela.

-No quiero-replico Orange.

-Claro que quieres-Red lo cargo y lo llevo al baño,abrió la llave de la ducha y después de colocar el jabón intento convencer a Orange de entrar.

-Orange es la ultima vez ¡A LA BAÑERA!

-No quiero.

-Y como te dije antes,claro que quieres-Red lo tomo y después le tapo con una de sus manos la nariz-Recuerda respira ondo.

-Esperggggggg-Red sumergió a Orange en la bañera por unos 3 minutos,después lo saco y le dio una toalla(Lo sumergió con la pijama puesta)

-Ahora me bañare ve a tu cuarto y ponte el uniforme-Para evitar otro ´´claro que quieres´´ el rubio se fue a su habitación a vestirse de que Red terminara ya eran las 8:40 AM.

Red y Orange fueron al comedor donde Amber los esperaba sentada en una de la la mesa,habia 4 sillas una de ellas estaba cubierta de mucho polvo y nadie se sentaba alli pues Red le dijo a Orange y Amber que no lo no les conto que Red imaginaba que Yellow estaba en la silla cuando comían juntos en la mesa.

-O no-dijo Red al abrir el refrigerador cuya puerta estaba adornada por dibujos de Orange y Amber y también de los dibujos que Yellow solía dibujar.

-¿Que sucede papi?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-No hay leche.

-¿Que? ¿como comeremos el cereal ahora?-pregunto Orange sorprendido.

-Vamos Orange busca en todas partes,estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo.

Mientras Red y Orange buscaban en todas partes de la cocina,Amber salio de la casa(viven en un departamento en un edificio) y se dirigió a la casa de un vecino,toco la puerta y un señor de edad avanzada abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días señor Alberto.

-Buenos días Amber,que es lo que deseas.

-Vera,mi familia y yo íbamos a desayunar pero se nos acabo la leche ¿usted tendrá un poco que pueda darnos? por favor.

-Oh claro que si,espérame aquí-Después de que el señor le diera un cartón de leche a Amber,ella se dirigió hacia su casa que por cierto era un desastre pues Red y Orange buscaban leche desesperada mente.

-Papi,aquí hay leche-Amber le ofreció el carton a su padre.

-Gracias Amber has salvado el desayuno de nuevo-agradeció Red a su hija tomando el cartón de leche.

-Gracias hermana-agradecio Orange.

- jeje No hay de que-rio Amber

-Su risita es igual a la de Yellow-penso Red.

Después de que los 3 terminaran de desayunar,Bajaron las largas escaleras del edificio y finalmente llegaron al auto de Red era de color rojo y era un auto del año,Pero en esta ocasión Orange se tropezó y se golpeo con una de las puertas del carro y quedo inconsciente.

-No de nuevo-Red cargo a Orange y lo puso en uno de los asientos,le puso el cinturón de seguridad y después de asegurarse de que Amber también lo hicierasese puso el cituron y empezo a conducir,pero el trafico en Celadon City nunca es pacifico...

-¡Muevete! ¡Llevas mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar!-Gritaba un señor que estava atras del auto de Red en su automovil mientras sonaba la bosina del auto.

-Oh lo siento ¡no sabia que había otros autos delante mio!-Grito Red en respuesta.

Después de pasar una pesadilla finalmente llegaron al Kinder garden donde Orange y Amber estudiaban.

-Amber,escucha con atención.

-Si.

-Le pondré a Orange estos lentes oscuros para que no se vea que esta que lo sostengas de manera discreta hasta que despierte ¿quedo claro?

-Mas que claro papi.

-Bien,es ahora de que vayan a su clase,mucha suerte a los 2.

-Papi

-¿Ocurre algo Amber?

-¿No nos va a dar nuestro beso de despedida a Orange y a mi?-pregunto inocentemente Amber que se encontraba fuera del auto sosteniendo a Orange.

-Lo siento mucho Amber,pero voy a llegar tarde al trabajo si me distraigo un poco lo siento mucho-Red se tuvo ahora trabajaba en uno de esos empleos en oficinas,el siempre pensó que eran tenia que hacerlo ahora que tenia a su 2 pequeños hijos que cuidar.

-Yellow,haces tanta no me gusta vivir en Celadon City con todos estos problemas,con un empleo aburrido sin mis pokemon que ahora se encuentran con el profesor Oak. querido vivir contigo en Pallet Tow,contigo y con los niños,enseñarles a convivir con los pokemon,pues no me agrada la idea de que crezcan en una gran ciudad,aprendiendo lo dura que es la vida.

Después de regresar del trabajo y recojer a los hijos del 3 se dirigieron a casa donde Red llamaba a la pizzeria.

-¿papa que comeremos?-preguntaba Orange hambriento.

-Pizza,pero ya se esta tardando.

La puerta toco Red abrió.

-Aquí esta su pizza-el pizzero le entrego la orden.

-Muchas gracias.

-Son 60.90 dolares.

-Perdón pero si no me equivoco dijeron que si no llegaba en 30 minutos seria gratis-comenzó a hablar Red.

-Si ¿y?-pregunto el pizzero.

-Que fueron 31 minutos.

-Pero solo fue un minuto.

-Adios-Red comenzo a cerrar la puerta.

-Hijo de-Red logro cerrar la puerta antes de que el pizzero terminara de decir la frase inapropiada.

Despues de comer y ayudar a sus hijos con la sabia escribir pero no leer y Amber leer pero no sabia escribir lo que hacia que ellos 2 e ayudaran mutuamente.

Red se encontraba leyendo impuestos que debía de pagar hasta que noto que las risas desaparecieron.

-Porque no hacen ruid...no me digan que se tomaron las pastillas para dormir-Dijo Red al ver a sus hijos en el suelo durmiendo-no los culpo parecen gomitas almenos se despertaran temprano mañana-Red los cargo a la habitación de cada uno,les puso la pijama y finalmente los cobijo.

-Buenas noches,pequeños,mis vivos reucerdos de Yellow...descansen-termino de decir su frase para después apagar la luz y mediocerrar la puerta de ambos para que entrara la luz.

**Aqui termina el capitulo Red sufre sin Yellow...pero no por mucho...ya veran.**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

¿Cual es su sabor de helado favorito?

El mio es el napolitano aunque siempre me gusta experimentar nuevos sabores (como los shippings ahora te empiezo a entender Levy)

**Cuidense**** mucho y siempre pruebes diferentes sabores.**

**Chao.**


End file.
